Jacket/Quotes
Masking up *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors."'' *''"The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only."'' *''"We hope you have a pleasant flight."'' *''"Now, enjoy the show."'' Calling Crewmates * "Hoxton." * "Dallas." * "Houston." * "Wolf." * "Chains." * "Bonnie." * "Sokol." * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "Clover." * " follow me" * "Texas please follow" * "K9 predator, please follow" * "A wolf, please follow" * "Herr wulf, please follow" ( * "A clover, please follow" * "Wulfgang, please follow." * "Un trévol" (Clover) * "Un lobo" (Wolf) * "...ayuda" (...help) * "...es por aquí" (...this way) Civilians * "Stay down." * "Stay calm and don't panic." * "Please rest." * "Al suelo." (On the ground) * "Down." * "Stay." Dominating * "Get into vulnerable position." * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." * "Please apply handcuffs." Completing a Heist * "I really enjoyed that." * "Job is done." * "What a lovely day, right?" * "We should go." * "Thank you for flying with us..." * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" Stealth Spotting a camera *''"A camera."'' *''"Security--."'' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Monitoring."'' *''"Eine Kamera." (Camera) German'' *''"Una Cámara." (A camera) Spanish'' *''"Cámara." (Camera) '' Spotting a guard * "Guard." * "Security guard." * "Guardia." (Guard) Spanish * "Ein Wachmann." (Security Guard) German Special Enemies Bulldozers * "Bulldozer." Killing Bulldozers * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." Shields * "Shield." * "Shears." Killing Shields * "Shield out of service." * "Shield disabled." * "Shield no longer in working order." Tasers * "Taser." * "Taser, taser." Killing Tasers * "Taser out of service." * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." Cloakers * "Cloaker." Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker out of service." * "Cloaker disabled." * "Cloaker message received." Snipers * "Marksman." * "Marksman, please assist." Killing Snipers * "Marksman out of service." * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." Swat Van Turret * "Oh how nice to get some company." Using Inspire Skill * "Wake up." * "Please proceed." * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil!" (Faster, you moron!) * "Corred." (Run) Pager Responses * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." * "This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." Deployables * "Medical supplies have arrived." * "Ammunition has arrived." * "Additional cartridges are now available." *''"First aid kit."'' * "Botiquín aquí." (Medic bag here) Throwables * "I bought you a present." * "Here you go" * "Please enjoy" * "Please accept this gift" * "Comed esto." (Eat this) Tear Gas * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." Flashbangs * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes